Thousands in the Scarlet Darkness
|Row 2 title = Title: |Row 2 info = Thousands in the Scarlet Darkness |Row 3 title = Vocal: |Row 3 info = Azuma Keito (東圭人) |Row 4 title = Composer: |Row 4 info = Raito (来兎) |Row 5 title = Lyrics: |Row 5 info = RyoRca (綾菓) |Row 6 title = Album: |Row 6 info =■ UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK SIDE-ABYSS ■ UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late Original Sound Track}}Thousands in the Scarlet Darkness ( ) is the opening theme of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH and the arcade version of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late. Tracklist * Click here to see the tracklist of ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK SIDE-ABYSS. * Click here to see the tracklist of Exe:Late Original Sound Track. Lyrics |-|Japanese (JP)= なにもかも　埋没した　セカイ それなりに　背後くらい　気にしてみる とりあえず　存在の確認 どうしても　自分のカタチなぞれない 何故 雑踏で怯えて　己の価値観　委ねる 完全に完璧な能力なんか　唯の幻想 罪悪感　侵して いくばくかの　奇跡に縋る　それでも 掴めない魂　虚空を彷徨う 溶け出してくる　赤い闇　幾千の答え 抱きしめる情報　解読不能 壊れる　君を守りたい 飛び込んでゆく　無限に 絶え間なく　織り成される　怪奇 囚われた　幻覚幻聴　振り切る 途切れ出す　記憶が零れてく 書き換える　　感情の理論　終わらないループ 散々な災難の　現象を検証　吐き出す 書き殴る計算式　絡まりの空回り　続く 現実感　亡くして 訪れる　壊滅　赦すわけには 混沌と混雑　虚数の曲線 流出する　漣に　幾千の謎を 溢れ来る　誰かの　存在の意味 守るよ　気付かれなくても 盾にした　自分自身 不幸の連鎖　断ち切る　対価 伸ばした指先から　滴る　涙 掴めない魂　虚空を彷徨う 溶け出してくる　赤い闇　幾千の答え 掴めない魂　虚空を彷徨う 溶け出してゆく　赤染まる　幾億の答え 抱きしめる情報　解読不能 壊れる　君を守りたい 飛び込んでゆく　無限に 閉じ込められた　永劫 |-|Romaji= nani mo kamo maibotsu shita sekai sore nari ni haigo kurai ki ni shite miru toriaezu sonzai no kakunin doushite mo jibun no katachi nazorenai naze zattou de obiete onore no kachigan yudaneru kanzen ni kanpeki na chikara nanka tada no gensou zaiakukan okashite iku bakuka no kiseki ni sugaru sore demo tsukamenai tamashii kokuu wo samayou tokedashite kuru akai yami ni wa ikusen no kotae dakishimeru jouhou haidoku funou kowareru kimi wo mamoritai tobikonde yuku mugen ni taemanaku orinasareru kaiki torawareta genkaku genchou furikiru togiredasu kioku ga koboreteku kakikaeru kanjou no riron owaranai ruupu sanzan na sainan no genshou wo kenshou hakidasu kakinaguru keisanshiki karamari no karamawari tsuzuku genjitsukan nakushite otozureru kaimetsu yurusu wake ni wa konton to konzatsu kyosuu no kyokusen ryuushutsu suru sazanami ni ikusen no nazo wo afurekuru dareka no sonzai no imi mamoru yo kizukarenakute mo tate ni shita jibun jishin fukou no rensa tachikiru taika nobashita yubisaki kara shitataru namida tsukamenai tamashii kokuu wo tadayou tokedashite kuru akai yami ni wa ikusen no kotae tsukamenai tamashii kokuu wo samayou tokedashite yuku aka somaru ikuoku no kotae dakishimeru jouhou kaidokufunou kowareru kimi wo mamoritai tobikonde yuku mugen ni tojikomerareta eigou |-|Translation (EN)= Everything is a part of immersed world Even still I'm watching for my back. First I confirm my existence I want my shape to be certain Why is that? Fearing in the crowds, you'll entrust judgment to others. Completely perfect ability is just an illusion. It creates a feeling of guilt How many miracles must I rely on, but still I... Untouchable soul wanders in an empty space In the dissolving red darkness there are hundreds of answers. Embraced information is incomprehensible. I want to protect breaking you Dive into the infinity. Strangeness descending without a pause. Shake yourself free from the illusion you're trapped into. Interrupted memories spill up Overwritten theory of emotions is an endless loop. Spit out a verification for the phenomenon of terrible disasters. Continue the fruitless effort to scribble the calculation formula of entanglement. You lose the feeling of reality but you can't afford the approaching destruction to... Chaos and congestion have numerous curves the resulting ripple has thousands of mysteries Overflowing someone's meaning of life I'll protect it, even if you don't notice me I'll shield it with myself The price for cutting the chain of misfortunes From the reached out fingertips, tears drip down Untouchable soul drifts in the empty space the dissolving red darkness has thousands of answers Untouchable soul wanders in an empty space Hundreds of millions of answers are dyed in the dissolving red Embraced information is incomprehensible I want to protect breaking you Dive into the infinity where the eternity is locked down. Trivia * On several websites such as Amazon.co.jp, the product listing mentions the opening theme called by a totally different name. The name listed is "The Second Coming of Darkness Tainted in Hypocrisy" ( ). This is most likely the first candidate name before FRENCH-BREAD finalized the name. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Lyrics